Talk:Fields of Valor
This Feature is aimed at lower leveled jobs and parties, As there are no decent XP giving Monsters in the regions available for people in the 70's. Kinda of weird on SE's part not to include an Area for the 75'ers to be able to participate in it. Nuala Phoenix 20:29, 8 December 2008 (UTC) * Not really, it was said from the start that it was aimed at lower level characters Pandamandan 21:24, 8 December 2008 (UTC) *We need to compile a list of what levels can actually complete certain tasks. I just tried the 4 orc, 2 beetle quest in west ron. forest as my 75 thf and not only did I not get any reward but I didn't even get any kill acknowledgment messages.Minigoji ** You did not get the memo that they have to be Exp giving monsters -- 23:27, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I whipped together a page for it. It's pretty ugly, and straight forward. Should give some basic information to people interested. Note that I wrote this at work, with no experience in the FoV system. It is entirely based off what I have been reading of forums from other peoples hard work. If no one else does, I'll expand this later tonight, after playing around with it more. --Yoteo 21:51, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I'm unsure how to update the main page with the same borders but I received 1100 exp/gil and 110 tabs for completing page 5 of the Xarcabard field guide. (5 demons, 4 gigas, 3 eyes.) --Khellendros 22:17, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Corrected a line on the main page that said "Once a reward is gained, you must wait until the next Vana'diel day to begin a new regime." It's based on when you accept the quest. I accepted one near the end of one day, it was the next day when I completed it, and I was able to accept a new one immediately. If someone has a better way of wording it then go for it.--Solarus 11:04, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Party/Solo * Should we post lvl rec. for doing as a group and solo? and are the current lvl rec. solo or group? (Hello 1-50 CB lol) -- 22:22, 8 December 2008 (UTC) *I think the levels are based on solo. I duo'd a qufim one at the maximum level and it was very easy, the mobs checked as EP-EM. Though depending on your job it could be hard to solo at the minimum level. It's a nice easy way to gain exp before you can CB. It doesn't replace partying but it's nice to have options. --Solarus 11:05, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Page Concept Looking at the two different pages, and for ease of use, it seems like all the actual information that's being put on the Field Manual page should be put on Fields of Valor, and then Field Manual made into a NPC page. That way it would more similarly appear like Campaign Operations, which is the same style item. --Baroness 22:27, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I'd have to agree, but I am technically at work, so I'll make those revisions in a couple days, unless someone else wants to? I'm more concerned about getting all the information up in a reasonable manor, than making it look great. Not too sure if we should keep the mob listings too, as I suspect those will be the random aspect of it. --Yoteo 22:32, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Testimony 2 People level 33-35 Can do all of the Qufim Pages Easily. One Healer One Melee. We actually did it as 35DNC/DRG 71(LS)WAR/DNC and had no close calls, though Acrophies (Page 5) were hitting pretty hard. Average XP per kill was 30-100, 770/770/77 was the Prize for Page 5. All in Qufim. Nuala Phoenix 00:23, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Just did it in West Ronfaure, page 2 (kill 6 forest hares). Got 570 xp from killing the rabbits alone, then 285 bonus xp from the event, 285 gil, and 28 tabs. Was a level 3 thief. DarkJax 01:15, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Regen/Refresh * questions to be anwsered 1. Can we zone with the effect 2. how long do they last 3. anyone know what the recipe stuff is 0.o -- 00:33, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ** Just solved one question you can zone with the buffs on just zoned back into town without regen wearing off -- 00:37, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Protect/Shell Wondering if other people can work out the bonus you get for these from each area. Read reports of people get +10def (tect I)from dunes getting protect. Just got protect from the FoV in Beaucedine and got +25 Def (135 > 160) which is equivalent to tect II. Could be based off user level eg >27 get tect II or based on areas. Further testing would be good.--Phaal 11:32, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Tables If we are putting the tables here again can someone add the reward column here as well -- 04:08, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Why duplicate the information that's already on the Field Manual page?--Anthoron 05:10, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I've removed the tables that were there, and included the Field Manual page so the information isn't needlessly duplicated.--Anthoron 05:24, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Any thoughts on re-arranging the tables to be sorted by level/exp reward rather than alphabetical now we have all the info for them?--Phaal 11:46, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Rewards? while the top section of the page lists EXP as a reward it isnt actually mentioned in the reward section . Is this to say that completing the regime doesnt grant additional EXP (additional from the EXP gained from defeating the mobs) . If it doesnt grant added exp for completion , rewording may be helpful to clarify this . As a side note i am a bit dissapointed in this new system , but i can see the benefits it gives to Lower LV players . However i think Square should have taken into consideration that not every job/race can solo some of the mobs listed without the help of a PL or duo partner .--MIKUMARU 17:12, 9 December 2008 (UTC)